


dirty talk

by canadino



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, NSFW dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon being gross teenage boys talking about dirty stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ataraxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia/gifts).



> For my friend Lexi per her request. May she live long and prosper so she can write dirty GonKillu for me too.

“Hey, Killua,” Gon said, crawling to where Killua was sitting crosslegged, dirty magazine on his lap. It was open to the centerfold. “Have you ever seen boobs before, like in the flesh?”

“Of course not,” Killua scoffed, not flinching as Gon rested his head on his shoulder to look at the magazine at the same time. “Have you?”

“Yeah. They’re pretty great.” Killua knew these moves because he’d seen Gon do them before, the over the shoulder hover hand - then it came down and rested against his chest. “Besides being good to look at, they feel good to touch too, also. They’re super soft and stuff.” And Gon was feeling him too, a squeeze to the pec that became a slow knead. Killua turned the page. "Hey, Killua, do you know what a creampie is?"

"Hmm." The girl on the page had her head tipped up to expose her neck. He felt Gon's nose against the side of his neck, felt a hot breath against his nape. "Does it have something to do with boobs?"

"No, guess again." Killua felt Gon's left hand touch his side, first a playful poke into his ribs before becoming a slow caress across his stomach.

Killua turned the page again but now he was distracted. Gon's hand had snaked around and was coming back around but Gon had dipped lower and was beginning to tip his fingers underneath Killua's shirt. "If it's got to do with cream, then it's something white, so…it's cum, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and?" He could feel Gon's smile against his skin. The hand around his shoulder had crept up to dig its way underneath his collar.

"Mmm…I heard about something like that from Milluki, I think. Something about it all over someone's face?"

"Oh! Bukkake." Gon rested his cheek on Killua's shoulder. "That's a thing, but nope, that's not what I'm talking about. You're bad, Killua, for knowing something like that."

"No better than you." Killua shifted as he felt Gon's hand sink deeper down his stomach toward the waistband of his shorts. The magazine was becoming more and more of a inconvenience. He pushed it aside. "And look at you knowing all about this kind of bad stuff."

"Mm-hmm." Gon was making him squirm, the fingers at his waist dancing their way between his shorts and his underwear. The fingers looped under his collar was lazily tracing lines on Killua's skin. "What's a creampie, then?" Instinct made him grab at Gon's wrist but he didn't push him away; Killua felt the movements of Gon's hand from the place he was holding, rubbing him. 

"I don't know," Killua said, and the breathlessness of his voice scared him a little. "Tell me, Gon?"

"It's when," Gon said, and his voice was still right as rain even as he slithered down to settle between Killua's legs and was pulling down Killua's underwear past his hips, "you come inside. Get it?" 

" _Oh_ ," said Killua, and he tipped his head back as he felt Gon go down on him.

"Do you want me to show you?" Gon asked, a devilish smile on his lips. "I'm a hands-on teacher."


End file.
